Our high school love story
by Ruri Bitarlo
Summary: Hinata is a new girl in konoha high school who has fallen for the school's hot boy. Will they confess their feelings or will their past stands in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hinata is a new girl in konoha high school who has fallen for the school's hot boy. Will they be able to confess their feelings or will their past stands in their way?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hinata is a new girl in konoha high school who has fallen for the school's hot boy. Will they be able to confess their feelings or will their past stands in their way?**

 **With Hinata : (Normal POV)**

"Beep,Beep,Beep,Bee-CRASH"

"Hinata, get up now, it is time for school" came the voice of her cousin Nejie from doenstairs.

"Ugh" Hinata grumbled and rolled up from her soft warm bed and went to her bathroom. I t washer first day at her new high school which means new life. She didn't have any friends in the past other than her ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him after she fou-She shook her head to get rid of the memory. It was after all in the past, she has to forget and continue with her life.

After she did her morning habit(Brush her hair, teeth...), she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hinata, have you finished?"

"Hai, Nejie"

"Lets go then"

And so with that they leaved for reached the school 10 minutes early. They separated at the school gate: Hinata went to the principal office to get her schedule and Nejie went to meet his friends(They're in their second year of high school... Hinata's new Nejie isn't so..). She went to the principal office and there she met a yaung lady who looked to be in her early twenties, she has short black hair and black eyes. "Hi! I am the new girl Hinata Hyuuga. Can I have my schedule please?"

"Hi Hinata! Here is your schedule, oh and I am principal Shizune welcome in Konoha high" Shizune said smiling.

Hinata mumbled a "thanks" and went to her first period which was homeroom with Iruka room 206.

she searched and searched and searched and found nothing. As she was walking nit really looking where she was going she bumped into someone and dropped her books.

"Aaahh" She screamed as she felt to the floor.

 **With Naruto:**

After he got his schedule he was going to his first period which was homeroom with Iruka room 206. As he was walking someone bumped into him"Aaahh" He heard that someone screams.

He looked up to see who was that and his eyes widened in surprise. There in front of him was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes. She had the most beautiful indigo hair and pupil less lavender eyes.

"Oh! S-sorry let me help you" He said offering a hand to help her.

 **(Normal POV)**

Hinata looked up to meet with a blue eyes that can put the ocean in a shame.

"U-uh, Thanks" She said accepting his hand.

 _"Wow! Her hand is so soft"_ thought Naruto.

After She got her books from the ground, Naruto was the first to talk.

"So... are you new here?"

"Y-yes"

"What class do you have now?"

"H-homer-room with I-iruka-sens-sei"She stuttered.

"Great! I have that too let's go uh-umm what is your name?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, n-nice to m-meet y-you"

"yeah Hinata! I am Naruto Uzumaki.. nice to meet you too... oh you sure are so shy" he said the last part teasing.

And poor Hinata's face became as red as an apple. "O-ohh... A-ano.. it's n-not... I-I... U-uhh"

Naruto chuckled lightly then began to drag a speechless Hinata to already likes that girl.

 _"She could never be like **her** "_ thought Naruto.

 _"I already like that guy... I am sure he could never be like **him** "_ thought Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! So what do you think so far? tell me please. Oh and it is my first story so please go easy on me..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my character. Review. On with the story.**

 **333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

They reached class just as the final bell they came in neither one of them noticed 2 pairs of eyes watching them. Hinata went up to the teacher and he told her to introduce her self to the class so after he silenced the students she said:"H-hi I am Hin-nata Hyuuga. I m-moved here 2 d-days ago with my father a-nd little s-sister. N-nice m-meeting y-you and I-I hope w-we can be friends."She smiled and when she noticed Naruto looking at her she blushed.

"Okay Hinata. I'm Iruka-sensei welcome to konoha high school. You can take a seat between Tenten and Ino. Tenten, Ino raise your hands."

He said and she looked up to see two girls one is brunette with big brown eyes and the other one is blond with blue eyes raising their hands. The two has smiles on their faces. She noticed that her seat is right behind Naruto's who was smiling at her all the while. Hinata took her seat and the blond started talking.

"Hey, I am Ino Yamanaka and this brunette is Tenten and you are Hinata right?"

"yes-s-s, n-n-nice to m-meet y-you"

"Nice to meet you too Hinata, you look nice and shy" It was the brunette who talked this time.

Hinata blushed really hard and became speechless."O-oh... I-I... It's not... U-uh.."

The two other girls laughed at her than they heard someone say: "Oh come on girls go easy on her it's her first day" Hinata turned and noticed onother blond is right behind her she had her hair in 4 ponytails, Ino had hers in a high one and Tenten had hers in 2 buns. "Hi Hinata I am Temari, nice to meet you"

"Hi nice to meet you too"she said surprisingly without stuttering.

Then something occurred Tenten. "Hey Hinata are you related to Nejie?"

"Y-yes Neijie i-is m-my cousin"

"D-do you err live in the same you know house?"

"Y-yeah why do you ask?"

"O-oh it's nothing"she said blushing a little.

Hinata had a blank stare on Tenten for a minute then it hit her.

"Oh I see... heehee you don't have to worry, I am not interested in him you can have him don't be jealous now."

Tenten became 100 times redder at that comment as the other girls laughed at her.

"Oh she got you there Ten HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I already like that girl" Ino said puttingan arm on Hinata's neck who looked to be getting more comfortable around them.

"hhh thanks"

"Hey Hinata want to join us at lunch? Nejie will be there too"

"U-uh I don't know, I don't want to be a burden on you guys"

Tenten looked around for a moment before she said: "Oh don't be silly. It'll be great if you joined us Oh and your prince charming will be there too"Tenten said with a smile that say pay-back .

Hinata blushed and said: "W-what do you mean m-my p-prince c-c-c-charming?"

This time it was Temari who talked "Oh come on you don't need to hide it Hina. Thought we didn't see that you came in with Naruto? And how he was smiling at you and how red you became when you saw him?" _"Oh I got it. Tenten was making sure Naruto is not in his seat._ (they are in homeroom and they don't do homeworks

"Oh my! You will be such a cute couple" squealed Ino. By now Hinata was as red as tomato.

"N-no i-t is not like that. I-I b-bumped into him this morning and h-he was kind enough to guide me to the class t-that's all, today's the first day I have ever met him"Hinata tried to get the idea of her and Naruto together but failed miserably.

"Oh so it's love at first sight. Oh how sweet" squealed Ino yet again.

Hinata watched surprised as they went on how to set them together as if she's not here. She sighed. So she has to tell them the truth that she can not be with anyone yet. She didn't get over what her ex-boyfriend did after all.

"G-guys I can't be with him just yet"She said bowing her head to avoid their eyes.

That defiantly got their attention because they turned to her imediatly.

"What do you Hina? Why can't you" asked Ino.

"It's just... I am not over what my... ex-boyfriend d-did t-to m-me that's all"

"Your ex-boyfriend? So you were with someone in the past then you two broke up?"

"Y-yes"

"Hmm... you are just like him" stated Temarie.

"W-what?"Asked Hinata now lifting her head completely not understanding.

"He had a girlfriend in the past but broke up with her last year for unknown reasons. But it's for the better you know he is everything a girl wants in a boy, he is the only son of the head of the Uzumaki company so he is really rich, he is nice probably the nicest boy in the world, friendly with anyone, and a real romantic when he wants to be and she was... how can I say it, of course she was rich but not as much as him, and she was the opposite of him, they weren't meant for each other, but you know even though Naruto was the one to break up with her he was the one who changed, she didn't seem to care in the beginning, after all she didn't really love him, she was only after his money, but after a month, when she knew that he is the heir of the Uzumaki company she began bashing at him with no end she even formed a fun club. But Naruto he liked her not really loved her but he has a crush on her since we were children, so when they broke up he changed he became kind of quite you know he was the loudest boy ever the only thing that became better were his grades he began to study harder to forget her, it was hard for him I think he was obsessed with"said Tenten.

Hinata was listening closely at what Tenten was saying. They were the same he was the heir of his father company like her, he liked his ex and she was after his money just like her. Suddenly Ino got up and said:"come on let's change the conversation, I introduce you to our group they all are here except for your cousin and Lee so there they are" she pointed to a group of boys and Naruto was one of hem. "that one with hair black that is like the pineapple is Temarie's boyfriend Shikamaru Nara, the one with short black hair and white skin is my boyfriend Sai, and the red haired-boy is Gaara Temarie's little brother, and the one beside him is her other brother Kankuro, the one with long red hair that is eating a bag potato chips is Chouji Akimichi, the one that has two red triangle on his cheeks is Kiba Inuzuka, he is obsessed with dogs and has a really big dog named Akamaru, the one with black glasses is Shino, obsessed with bugs, scary when he is angry, and very quite, you know Nijie so that leaves only Lee and you don't want to meet him. Don't ask why you will find out soon". She finished as the bell rang.

"OK then, Hina what do you have next?"

"Math with Kakashi-sensei"

"Alright no one of us have it with you but since you are new I'll walk you there-"said Tenten but was interrupted when Naruto came.

"Hey guys, hey Hinata what do you have next?"

"M-math w-with K-kakashi-sensei"she said blushing knowing that Tenten will tease her later for her stutter.

"Great! I have that too! Come on let's go together"he said with his goofy grin.

"A-ah actually Tenten w-was g-going to-"

"Ah now that I remember we have another thing to do before going to class, sorry Hina I think it's better that you go with Naruto instead so see you at lunch bye!" interrupted Tenten.

As Ino was passing Naruto she whispered a "don't ruin it" so that Hinata wouldn't hear"

"so come on" Naruto said as he _grabbed her hand_ and dragged her to math yet again neither of them noticing the same 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

"So... it's her huh?"said one voice.

"Yes... and she seems to have her eyes on our little Naru"

the first voice chuckled darkly than said that it is going to be an interesting year before they took off to the other period.

 **Times skip to lunch:**

Hinata met with Tenten at her locker they headed to the cafeteria together. They got their lunch sat with the other. (Hinata met the others during the day so she knows everyone now) Hinata between Tenten and Naruto (who sat next to Neijie of course) they were talking happily when a high pitched was heard from the doors of the cafeteria: "Naruto-baby"

Everyone except Hinata groaned and Naruto put his hand on his forehead saying "Oh god, help me"

She turned to see an horribly familiar face. It was a girl with pink hair and big green eyes."Sakura, what do you want?"Naruto asked obviously annoyed by her presence.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry and I want you back"she said putting her hands on his shoulders (by now he was standing).

"But I don't want you back and I can't forgive you for what you did year ago"he said taking her hands off his shoulders rudely.

"Come on now, Naru. It was long time ago and I told you I am sorry. I know you want me too so why deny it?

"NO I DON'T! AND DON'T CALL NARU!"exclaimed Naruto.

As they continued Hinata asked Tenten who was that and she said: "It's his ex-girlfriend that we told you about earlier" before Hinata gave her an expression of understanding.

"Oh if it's not Hinata"

At that everyone turned to Sakura. "A-ah do I know you?" asked Hinata.

"Oh dear you so know me but you just don't remember, after all it was a long year ago." Sakura said with a sly smirk. Hinata raised an eyebrow at that which caused Sakura to laugh evilly a little.

"Sakura, what do you mean by this?"asked an angry Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-baby, it's a personal thing really"said Sakura now smiling turned then again to Hinata and smirked evilly then turned and started to walk away from them and everyone returned to what they were doing except for Hinata and Naruto who was still watching her. Hinata watched her carefully trying to remember where has she seen her and it all returned to her when she opened the doors of the cafeteria and before she closed it Hinata saw a boy with a cold stare and smirk on his face waiting for sakura. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"What?!" Se said loud enough for the group to hear her. They turned to her as she lifted her right hand to her mouth and mumbled :"It can't be"she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hina, what's wrong?"Tenten asked worried about her new friend while Ino came to Hinata and put an arm around her for comfort.

"I-I c-can't believe t-that..."Hinata continued to whisper obviously not hearing her new best friend.

"What is that you can't believe"Naruto was the one who this time.

Hinata didn't answer him either instead she turned to Nejie with a hurt expression and said: "You knew? didn't you? Why did you hide it? Why didn't you tell me?" she was so hurt, so angry, so... heartbroken.

"I am sorry Hinata. Your father told me not to tell you. He said it was for the best" He said with his head bent down in guilt for he knows exactly what did she mean, his voice was so caring that it shocked the others. They had never seen him so caring before. He might care for Hinata deeply.

"I ... understand" She said that and got up before running out the cafeteria her tears flowing after her. They were tears of anger, hurt, and annoyance. As she was running Tenten, Ino and Temarie was about to run after her but stopped when Nejie said she needs sometime alone. However Naruto was **_not_** about to let her like that. He took off after her and surprisingly no one noticed.

Hinata ran and ran and ran and ran but she didn't have any idea where was she going. It didn't matter to her back hen all she wanted is to get rid of the memories. Memories about _him_. It was _him_ that was standing there. She has no doubt. It was _her_ he was smirking at. She remembers _him_. Too clearly. More than necessarily. She remembers his touches, his kisses, his words... but they were nothing but a lies. He was just using her. He lied to her. He ch-

"Ugh" her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. She was about to say sorry when she noticed who was that. Her teary eyes widened in horror and pure hate.

"Well, well, well what do we have here if it's not little Hinata" he chuckled darkly a little then smirked. All she did was glare at him in anger and complete hate. She got up and was about to continue on her way when he grabbed her arm and throw her at the wall rather harshly.

"Aaaaaaaahhh" she screamed from the pain and fear that overwhelmed her.

"Do you really think that I would let you go that easily? silly girl"

"What do you want?"

"You, I want you to be mine like in the past, and... I am sorry. I love you with all my heart I can't stand the fact that you are no longer mine." he smirked at her as he became dangerously close to her face.

"But I don't want to be yours anymore, and I can't forgive you. You can't fool me twice, I am not stupid to believe that you truly oh so love with all your heart you jerk. And... what do you mean you can't stand the fact that I am no longer yours? You were the one who lied to me." She yelled in his face. She actually yelled.

"Grrrr. Well I don't give a shit about what do you say or think" he said now coming closer to her face as she struggled to free herself but she failed miserably cause he was pinning her with his body to the wall harshly. He bent down to her neck and began to leave wet kisses there. She shivered from pure disgust.

"NO. STOP! HELP!" she yelled but no one seemed to hear her. Suddenly she couldn't help but yell: "NARUTO". At that he stopped his kisses and looked at her, anger in his eyes. How dare she yell the name of his enemy like that.

"Naruto huh? what is he to you?" Hinata didn't answer but continued to struggle more and more. "I see... is he dearer to you than me?"he asked really annoyed of the fact that there is someone dearer than him to _his_ women. So out of anger he grasped her neck and began choking her. Hinata felt as if her soul was leaving her body she was about to pass out when an angry fist met the face of the boy in front of her sending him a good 2,5 meters away.

She fell to the ground as she tried to regain her breath. When she looked up to see who was her savor, she saw that his golden hair has fallen in front of his eyes who were now deep red instead of ocean blue, his whiskers like marks were now blacker than before. Yes it was him. The boy that have the name she called. It's Uzumaki Naruto. But he no longer looked friendly like the first time she met him. He looked angry. Really angry. He looked so scary.

"Sasuke" He said in disgusted voice.

"Naruto" said the Uchiha boy calmly then got up slowly and wiped the drops of blood that came out of his mouth of the impact of the hit. "So you did answer her call after all" he chuckled lightly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Naruto barked ready to kill someone.

"I was just having a little conversation with my girlfriend, is it forbidden?" wrong answer. Oh! He really shouldn't have said that now of all the time.

Naruto roared lowly then charged at him and hit him again. It was all so fast Sasuke didn't have much time to dodge the attack so he was yet again flying a good 0,5 meters away from them. "She ain't your girlfriend. NOT NOW, NOT TOMORROW AND NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, NOT WHEN I AM STILL ALIVE" Naruto yelled.

Saske laughed darkly for a moment then he looked Naruto in the eyes and said: "But she was in the past, why can't she be now huh?"

Naruto was surprised with that but he didn't show it instead he yelled with an angry tone: "YOU WERE FUCKING TRYING TO KILL HER JUST MINUTE AGO."

Sasuke laughed one more time then looked at Hinata who was now shaking from the tears that she was holding back. The memories of that day weren't leaving her head no matter how hard she tries. He then got up and walked away a little then stopped he then eyed Hinata over his shoulder and said: "I will get you soon or later, my beloved girl" then he walked away from them. Once he was out of sight Naruto rushed over to Hinata now his eyes ocean blue instead of deep red. Once he was in front of Hinata, he noticed that the tears she was holding back were now running down her cheeks freely. All of a sudden, he felt as if someone has knifed him in the heart. He immediately, without even noticing, wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed in his chest. He slowly stroked her long soft hair in a comforting way. He continued to say comforting words like. "Shhh, it's okay", "I am here" and "Don't worry, he is gone now". After a few minutes Hinata had calmed down. "Better?" asked Naruto smiling softly at her.

She returned the smile and nodded, but frowned a little when he asked: "What did he when he said you were his girlfriend in the past?"

"I... I was his girlfriend year ago, I really liked him, not loved him but liked him from all of my heart bu... he lied to me... he used me... he just wanted the money of my father's company as I am the heir of the company. I-I didn't realize that until t-that day... I-i-i-i w-w-w-was v-v-v-v-v-v-visiting a-a-and..." she was interrupted with her tears coming again and she was once again smashed into his chest.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell just yet. If you are not ready it is okay."

"Thank you, Naru"

He smiled a little at his new nickname and said: "You're welcome, Hina"

After awhile they came back to the cafeteria Naruto, who has a smirk on his face, was walking ahead of an embarrassed Hinata. When they sat down in their seats with their friends everyone has asked what was up with them. (Naruto has a smirk on his face while Hinata has her face as red as a tomato... suspicious right? I wonder what happened? :p)

"Oh! Nothing really right Hinata?" Naruto asked innocently, which was weird. But Hinata couldn't manage to make words fly of her rosy lips so she just nodded her head. Obviously their friends didn't believe them. Naruto smiled as he remembered the reason of his smirk.

 _(Flashback)_

 _He smiled a little at his new nickname and said: "You're welcome, Hina". They got up and started to walk back to the cafeteria in silence until Naruto broke the silence._

 _"Hey,Hinata"_

 _"Y-yes" obviously her shyness has come back._

 _He smirked as he turned to her._

 _"What did that baka mean when he said:_ you did answer her call after all _?"_  


 _Hinata blushed crimson red and was at lost of words: "Well... err... you see... he... I... it's..."_

 _"Oooooooohhh! I understand so the one who called my name in a really high voice was you huh?" Naruto asked teasing obviously._

 _"N-NO... I mean y-... u-uhh" by now she was about to faint._

 _Naruto smirked then said:"So it was you"_

 _"NO IT WAS NOT"Hinata yelled then started to ran back to the cafeteria Naruto chasing after her laughing at her._

 _"THEN IF IT WAS NOT YOU WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?"Naruto yelled to her laughing. Then he quickened his speed and tackled her to the ground, grasping her hands and pinning it above her head, his face not really away from hers._

 _"N-N-Naruto... W-w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?" Hinata asked blushing more is it was even possible._

 _"Admit that you are the one who called my name or I will kiss you, right on the lips" Naruto threatened blushing a little himself._

 _"W-what?!" Hinata asked. "Y-you can't be serious!"_

 _"Oh! But I am want me to prove it?" He had a sly smirk on his face._

 _"I would like to see you try" dared Hinata thinking he was NOT seriours.  
_

 _Naruto's smirk only grow bigger as he bent down and kissed her right on the lips which caused her beautiful pupil less eyes to widen in surprise. The kiss was short yet so soft and gentle._

 _"So... now that I already kissed you, I will change my threat: Admit that you are the one who called my name or I will... make out with you you in the cafeteria right in front of all the students in there?"_

 _"W-WHA?! No please. OKAY, OKAY I ADMIT IT I WAS THE ONE WHO CALLED YOUR NAME EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY NOW GET OFF OF ME PLEASE."Hinata yelled and Naruto just laughed and walked ahead to the cafeteria a smirk on his face. He didn't know why but he likes that girl. And he didn't couldn't help but feels that he had known her he didn't know either is that Hinata feels the same way he does._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"So, Naruto, what did you two do together that she is that red?" Kiba asked with his oh so famous perverted green. "Don't you think it is too early for you two to ha-" Naruto's furious fist interrupted him his sentence.

"We did NOT do anything of that sort you sick pervert" Naruto said calmly even though his eyebrow was twitching. (I think that's what we say right? twitching right?). Everyone laughed at them (except Naruto who was as angry as ever, Hinata who was as embarrassed as ever, Nejie, Shino and Gaara cause they are so freaking quiet but they smiled at their stupidity of their friend (Kiba)).

* * *

 **Soooooooooooo... I am going to stop here. so Review if you want. And give me ideas please.  
**

 **NOTE: They still are in the first day if school and Hinata didn't meet Lee yet.**


End file.
